An embodiment relates generally to vehicle vision-based systems.
Vision-imaging systems are used in vehicles for enhancing sensing applications within the vehicle such as vehicle detection systems, clear path detection systems, lane centering, and other vision/positioning systems. Such systems utilize a light sensor for distinguishing a daylight condition from a nighttime condition. A light sensor is an added component that requires additional cost, wiring, and possible complexity.
Many systems in a vehicle may utilize such light sensing information to switch to a different mode of operation, or if the data obtained under the respective lighting conditions is not robust, then the system may switch to other techniques for carrying out the mode of operation. Various in-vehicle systems have been used to detect the lighting conditions; however, methods such as classifiers that determine a daytime or nighttime condition are complex and data intensive.